Pansy et la danse
by Papillusion
Summary: S'est-on jamais demandé d'où le port altier de Pansy venait ? Son menton fier levé avec la dignité d'une princesse, ses mouvements souples, sa silhouette élancée, elle les doit a la danse. Mais aujourd'hui un satané beau blond de sang-pur vient l'interrompre. Dispute.


Je ne sais sincèrement pas si cet OS a beaucoup d'intérêt, je l'ai écrit y a pas mal de temps (quelques mois tout est relatif) et l'ai redécouvert, bah aujourd'hui. J'avais bien aimé imaginer Pansy dans cette situation et puis je voulais essayer de la mettre en scène avec Draco un peu... bon mais il s'y passe pas grand chose ! (vous voilà prévenus) Mais si ça plait à des gens alors tant mieux

* * *

S'est-on jamais demandé d'où le port altier de Pansy venait ? Son menton fier levé avec la dignité d'une princesse, ses mouvements souples, sa silhouette élancée, elle les doit à la danse.

Encore dans la salle à s'exercer malgré l'heure tardive, elle noue d'un geste énergique et impatient les rubans sur ses chevilles. Le corps en nage, le juste-au-corps humide de sueur poisseuse elle continue, s'acharne, s'énerve. Elle se relève et demande avec mauvaise humeur à la pianiste de reprendre, celle-ci fronce des sourcils offusqués mais docile obéit a la petit demoiselle, qui reprend les entrechats endiablés au rythme intenable de plus belle. La danse moldue. Pansy en rit de la danse moldue, si rude et grossière à coté de ce qu'elle fait elle. Et on ne peut que la croire, lorsque Pansy et sa face de pékinois s'élancent on ne voit plus qu'elle, la maitrise qu'exige la discipline ne l'effraie pas, une impulsion de sa baguette par là et son bond devient aussi souple que celui d'une gazelle, elle est légère, l'apesanteur n'a plus d'effet sur elle.

Mais alors qu'en pleine voltige elle déploie ses bras pour effectuer la toupie si difficile elle a un déséquilibre, infime, indécelable. Mais il a trop vite fait d'ébranler son maintien. Elle panique au fond d'elle et la minuscule erreur devient une bourde fatale, elle mouline précipitamment des bras mais le fil immatériel sur lequel ses pieds dansaient lui échappe. Les lois de la physique l'emportent malgré ses tentatives maladroites et insuffisantes. C'est la chute, et elle a beau l'avoir vécu une dizaine de fois depuis qu'elle est venue ici balancer d'en geste rageur son sac d'affaires avant d'aller se défouler sur le parquet satiné elle n'en est pas moins prise au dépourvue. Pansy s'est élevée mais elle tombe lamentablement une fois de plus. Quand elle heurte le sol elle le fait accroupie avec une agilité féline, l'habitude l'ayant aidée. Mais elle n'en est pas moins tombée. Tombée. Il y a de quoi rire à la voir pester, s'insulter, siffler entre ses dents combien elle déteste ce pas qu'elle s'évertue a refaire encore et toujours. Elle tambourinerait le sol de ses pieds en sanglotant si elle était seule. La pianiste, patiente, attend qu'elle se reprenne. Elle se reprend toujours la demoiselle, il faut juste que le flot d'insanités qu'elle professe se calme. La dame, fine et soignée avec ses lunettes sur le bout du nez n'en est pas moins ridée, elle a conservé ce chic de ses jeunes années de passion du piano classique.

Pansy relève enfin le menton, elle renifle et bat des paupières pour chasser des larmes qu'elle essuie avec indifférence du dos de la main. Ses cheveux lisses et noirs corbeaux tressautent sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle se relève. Déterminée et tout apitoiement ayant foutu le camps elle reprend. Elle lance encore l'ordre à la pianiste, en omettant comme toujours d'y mettre un tant soit peu de tact.

La dame cesse de l'inspecter avec insistance derrieres ses lunettes. Elle ne fait pas mine de se vexer ce coup-ci, ayant eu un apercu de la fragilité émotionnelle de Miss Parkinson. `

Pansy inspire, expire, fait le vide en elle et autour d'elle, paupières closes et masque de cire que rien ne peut ébranler. Elle a sa baguette vissée dans sa main moite. Quand elle les rouvre la clarté vient éblouir sa pupille qui frémit, le bleu sombre de son regard s'illumine, ses cils fournis touchent la peau délicate de ses arcades sourcilières tant son regard est pénétrant, et farouchement décidé. Un petit clapotement de ses talons et elle lance sa jambe en avant, que tout son corps fuselé et tonique ne tarde pas à suivre, elle repart en glissades, soubre-sauts et autres. La baguette lance un jet de brouillard épais dont elle émerge en tourbillonant.

Puis elle se stoppe net, dans l'immobilisme d'une statue, avec ses bouts d'orteils au supplice tenant le poids de son corps. Mais toujours elle arbore ce visage ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher, de sautiller avec aisance alors qu'elle manque de se claquer les ligaments et que ses muscles se tendent douloureusement. Une petite embardée et elle s'élève dans un saut nécessitant moins d'audace que celui qu'aujourd'hui elle hait de toutes ses trippes. Des heures qu'elle y est et elle est toujours incapable de l'exécuter. Et ça l'énerve ça l'énerve.

Les timides à-coups des notes du piano semblent faibles quand on la voit se démener avec une fausse fluidité, elle en oublie que la musique est douce, et qu'elle s'emporte toute seule avec ses mouvements plus violenst que cela n'est exigé.

Ses bras en arc s'emballent et elle balaie furieusement l'air et s'élève. Ce coup ci elle ne peut échouer. Elle est invincible et elle va réussir, son bond est irréprochable et la suite ne saurait souffrir d'une faute d'écart.

Mais dans son champ de vision peu solliscité il y a quelque chose qui attire soudain son attention et l'alerte. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle regarde ? Curiosité ? Automatisme ? L'élément l'ayant interpelée la fait se détourner. Sa danse ne subit pas de rupture mais elle jette un coup d'oeil, furtif.

Une silhouette s'adossant négligemment sur le seuil de la porte, pédant, hautain, chevelure d'un blond presque blanc.

Elle se loupe complètement. Une fois de plus elle s'écroule au sol. C'était tellement imprévisible et soudain qu'elle est incapable de se rattraper et amortir comme à l'accoutumée. Elle heurte le sol comme une masse, et une douleur au niveau de ses chevilles lui fait pousser en gémissement étouffé. Bordel. Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ? l'agresse-t-elle comme si ses chevilles meurtries qu'elle se charge déja d'ausculter en dénouant les rubans étaient la seule entrave qui ne lui permettait pas de se jeter sur lui, de le mordre, le griffer et lui déchiqueter le coeur comme il a déchiqueté le sien.

Draco, un moment surpris et affolé de la voir chuter sous on nez reprend soudain contenance, et grimace quand elle lui parle avec tant de venin. Il prend un air navré et condescendant de circonstance, lui debout alors qu'elle est assise et constate sa cheville enflée, dont la rougeur est masquée par les collants rose pastel.

- Ca va ? demande-t-il abruptement, dans le but de gagner du temps.

- Va te faire foutre.

Il ricane. Quel délicat ce Draco, et ce n'est que parce qu'elle a trop de dignité pour se battre comme une chiffonière que Pansy ne lui balance pas ses chaussons à l'embout solide et renforcé.

Il y a quelques jours sa situation aurait été idyllique et inespérée. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à légèrement dramatiser ses blessures et il se serait approché, inquiété un petit peu malgré ses réticences, gratté le menton avec embarras avant de comprendre que l'unique solution était de la porter jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Elle aurait fait ses cajoleries habituelles et elle sait qu'il aurait fini par céder. Mais il n'y avait plus d'entourloupes concevables depuis ce qu'il lui a dit.

Elle bouge précautionneusement le bout de ses orteils, puis la plante de ses pieds avant d'actionner la cheville meurtrie. C'est supportable. Elle renoue méthodiquement les rubans et d'un bond elle se releve. Draco s'écarte instinctivement comme s'il pensait qu'elle allait le frapper.

Tu es effrayé Draco ? lance-t-elle avec délectation, faisant un pas menacant de plus alors qu'il se fait violence pour rester planté où il est. Au fond j'ai toujours su que t'étais un trouillard, un pitoyable trouillard, crache-t-elle.

Mais elle ne l'impressionne pas. Il a suffi qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle cache son coeur brisé en dépensant tout son souffle à l'insulter. Tout au plus il a l'air ennuyé, agacé.

- Si je suis venu ici c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Elle éclate de rire, incrédule. Le rire dément et soudain l'étonne elle aussi mais il a surgi sans prévenir, c'est toute l'ironie de son chagrin qui lui vient.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Excuse-moi Draco mais c'est trop, drole ! C'est... C'est...

Oh non, voilà que les larmes remontent.

- Pansy reprend-toi un peu, lui somme-t-il avec lassitude.

- Va te faire foutre ! argue-t-elle venimeuse comme jamais.

Mais il continue.

Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu quoique ce soit entre toi et moi, je suis navré que tu aies mal compris.

Pansy en reste stupéfaite. Il ose ? Et avec tellement de, naturel.

- Tu as la marque c'est ca ? lance-t-elle, choisissant d'ignorer ce qu'il lui a dit.

La pianiste a un hoquet épouvanté quand elle comprend de quoi ils parlent. Elle est Draco l'ignorent.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport... articule Draco avec méfiance.

Malgré elle, elle est impressionnée. Mais tout prend son sens maintenant.

- Oh, c'est juste que tu es encore plus infect que d'habitude.

- Je croyais que c'était un honneur d'après toi !

- Ca l'était ! Et ca l'est toujours ! Mais tu ne te sens plus depuis que tu as ses faveurs, et ca me débecte. Je ne suis plus à la hauteur c'est ca ?

- Toi et tes petits caprices égoistes, siffle draco qu'elle sent vexé, au fond. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de réaliser ? Qu'on m'a demandé d'accomplir quelque chose d'important ? Je n'ai pas le temps avec tes crises d'hystérique moi ! s'emporte-t-il avec un mouvement furibard du bras.

- Mosieur Malefoy est au-dessus de tout ca maintenant, évidemment.

- Voilà, t'as tout compris.

- Il en veut à ta famille Draco, il a fait ca pour vous enfoncer. et vous détruire

Il blémit, en la foudroyant toujours de son regard gris acier.

- Eh bien, reste dans ton trou à rat si tu t'y plais. Chez les Malefoy on n'aime pas la médiocrité.

Ils s'affrontent un moment du regard. Pansy elle se sent vide, fatiguée, c'est trop de désillusions à encaisser en une seule fois. Mais pourtant elle le toise en croisant les bras.

- Dégage de là Draco, dit-elle sans conviction, avec un mouvement du menton, comme Draco l'aurait auparavant fait à Dobby en lui demandant de débarasser le plancher.

Draco prend son temps avant de la contenter d'une réponse, comme si intérieurement il hésitait.

- Non, je reste, s'obstine-t-il, avec tant de suffisance que Pansy aurait eu un sourire attendri si seulement elle n'avait pas été qu'une coquille vide.

Elle le suit du regard quand il se tourne et va s'adosser contre la glace prenant tout un pan du mur, avec son visage fermé et buté. Il semble hésiter en instant puis finalement il se laisse tomber au sol, avachi, avec un flegme arrogant. Quelques secondes passent.

Pansy est furieuse, blessée, écoeurée.

- Très bien !

Elle se met en tailleur sur le sol, et fait ses échauffements comme s'il n'était pas là. Etonnante de naturel, alors qu'elle s'agace toute seule en sentant, qu'au fond d'elle elle espère follement qu'il la regarde. Les jambes d'abord étendues, elle souffle et pose son front sur ses genoux. Elle se redresse, attrape son talon dans sa paume et étire sa jambe sur toute sa longueur. Après d'autres démonstrations de souplesse de ce genre elle exécute son impressionant grand écart. Elle le fait à gauche et à droite, puis de face, et pose négligemment ses coudes au sol, son menton reposant dans sa main.

Et puis lentement la première colère se dissipe, pas de suite, mais fatalement elle se met à douter et elle a peur. Elle craint ce qu'il va se passer. La seule pensée de Draco s'en allant maintenant lui colle une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre.

Draco a l'air très énervé. Il jette des regards impatients à la porte laissée ouverte, avec l'envie manifeste de s'en aller. Pansy est une fille fière, moqueuse, insouciante dès qu'il ne s'agit pas d'elle, mais tandis qu'elle le regarde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses sentiments flous et mélangés, elle se demande si sa réaction n'a pas été un tantinet impétueuse, exagérée. Elle s'en veut maintenant, atrocement.

Il s'est inquiété pour elle, et elle l'envoie balader comme un malpropre. Elle s'en rengorge qu'il soit venu jusqu'à chez elle, et il y a de quoi l Il s'est inquiété pour elle, pense-t-elle en se mettant du baume au coeur. Elle ne se préoccupe pas de savoir si c'est Narcissa qui dans un élan d'humanité a obligé son fils à venir la consoler. Elle ne veut sincèrement pas le savoir. Elle s'imagine que c'est le moment de se montrer maligne, et patiente. Elle garde de la rancune contre lui, un peu, se maudit de tant de faiblesse, mais à force d'arguments convaincus elle se dit que c'est plus intelligent de s'approcher, faire comme si de rien n'était. Et puis, qu'elle jette les armes aujourd'hui ou plus tard quelle différence ? C'est toujours lui le gagnant, toujours.

Alors elle se relève, fait quelques pas et s'approche de lui, serrant les dents quand elle pose au sol son pied droit décidément bien amoché. Draco, qui avait jeté quelques coups d'oeil à la dérobée, fait mine de ne pas la regarder. Il se retient à grande peine de lever son visage lorsqu'elle se retrouve devant lui. Il y a un silence.

- Tu me montres ta marque ? dit-elle timidement.

* * *

... bon, voilà voilà ! merci d'avoir lu en tout cas


End file.
